Miénteme y miéntete
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Lyserg es tan voluble que Hao es omnipotente. Lyserg está tan ciego a la verdad que Hao huye de su descabellada realidad.


**Miénteme y miéntete.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Londres, otra vez.

Y la sensación de familiaridad no le embargaba para nada, como lo fue hace mucho cuando se le permitió poner un pie fuera y dejó que el viento le cortara la cara. Llevaba tantos años fuera, ignorándola y tratando de dejar de considerarla su hogar que le sorprendió haberlo logrado.

Quizá fuese sólo el silencio simple de pasar por la avenida, pisando el asfalto seco, el silencio de la gente que pasaba y piensa _¿Qué ha pasado?_ La misma expectación que sintió años atrás con una peculiaridad insípida por ser el último de los Diethel y ser signo de admiración, en vez de asombro o quizá de un miedo morboso. Por supuesto, tal vez sería diferente si pudiera verles los rostros.

Está bien entonces que le recuerden, que recuerden al Lyserg de antes, el Lyserg de antes tampoco ha podido olvidar.

Casi como otro pasatiempo cruel, había fantaseado en volver, y como sería el volver… La sorpresa de muchos y el desconcierto de otros, pero hacerlo para él se había vuelto tan imposible y quimérico que hasta le recordó años atrás, como de pequeño soñaba con ser como su padre. Ahora, ha sido como su padre… —no igual, sólo un poco parecido—, ha volado hacia el sol y quiere volver, quiero otro sol.

Pero aquí es solamente el frío el que le corta la cara y traspasa su ropa y vendaje, estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que ya ni siquiera le importaba, lo cierto es que el sol era igual en todos lados… Sólo que aquí, el silencio sí dolía. ¿Le saludaría, entonces el Big Ben a lo lejos? O tal vez los viejos residuos de lo que un día fue el legado del profesor Oknox… No lo sabía, pero la sinuosa sensación que le embargaba al pasar por un camino desastroso, rocoso y además con un fétido olor a ceniza, le calma y no entiende de razones.

Sin embargo, formula la pregunta casi en voz alta, sabiendo que están frente la casa de Oknox, lo sabe pero lo hace sólo es para estar seguro y cerciorarse, entonces la mano de Hao roza la suya, se tensa pues cree que le ha pegado un papel en el cuerpo. Es sencillo olvidar que los demás pueden verte cuando tú a ellos no.

Recuerda desde hace unas semanas su final feliz, ese donde con un cúter se había roto los párpados sin compasión, no lo recordaba bien en realidad, pero sabía y lo poco que recordaba realmente era que las cosas se habían torcido lo suficiente como para que no fuera Hao quien lo encontraba sangrando y babeando mientras le gritaba que lo matara y sus ojos sangraban a chorros.

En vez de ese final fue Yoh quien lo encontró en la habitación desmayado por la pérdida de sangre y lo llevaba con Fausto, éste último lo amenazaba con que si no hacía lo que le decía, terminaría ciego de por vida.

Ahora, una semana después estaba aquí, siguiéndole los pasos a Yoh por Baker Avenue, con Hao y Anna cada uno al lado suyo, Hao camina lo más pegado que puede a él, pero sin que los brazos se rocen o siquiera las ropas.

Lyserg se había negado a que le miraran en una silla de ruedas… No era un inválido, podía caminar perfectamente, así como sabía que lo único que le quedaba en esos momentos era el orgullo. Sin embargo, no se queja ni hace ruido alguno cuando Hao le toma del antebrazo para llevarlo dentro del jardín de su mansión… Yoh insiste, una vez dentro, en que sólo tiene que quedarse él con Lyserg, pero Anna no lo deja y a Lyserg le parece irónico porque caminan juntos como si después de todo lo que habían pasado, no pudieran pasar un momento uno sin el otro.

Lyserg lo lamenta cuando llegan a su mansión, abren, introduce su cuerpo y no puede verla… ¿Seguiría calcinada? Quién sabe, no le importa, dejó de hacerlo hace mucho. Y odia a Yoh por encontrarlo en vez de Hao, y odia a Fausto por suturarle los párpados y detenerle la hemorragia… Pero odia más a Hao por seguir _a su lado,_ —no lo hace con intención, Anna lo ha obligado y Hao no piensa, actúa—, cuando Yoh y Anna salen. Toma la llave de su habitación, entra, cierra la puerta y se deja caer al piso con fuerza sin permitirle entrar… Por primera vez en el día, está tan solo como se siente.

Entonces vuelve a la costumbre, una rutina que creía perdida, busca el interruptor con forma de flor de su habitación y lo hace crujir para que la luz ilumine su campo visual, pero algo cruje y no sabe si fue dentro de él, o si verdaderamente fue el interruptor; está en su casa, pero su casa no está ahí.

* * *

—¡Hao! —Llama el chico con un molesto timbre de voz mucoso, ahora, cree que están solos. Yoh y Anna se hacen los que no saben y no oyen. También ellos quieren que esto acabe, quieren dejar de verlo sufrir y de caerse en su propia casa por buscar al gemelo de cabello más largo; lo cierto, es que si no están, no pueden ayudarlo a pasar entre sus propios muebles para llegar donde el mencionado, que no dice o hace nada, más bien, lo mira con fastidio.

Todo ese escrutinio descarnado y demás hacen que a Yoh se le escueza la cabeza, pero no está ahí, no puede opinar. —Disculpa, Hao… —Habla nuevamente, espera, dirige su rostro al mayor, o a donde se supone, está—. Pero… ¿Por qué me ignoras de esa manera?

Incluso, Ren una vez se sorprendió por la inocencia y respeto que le tiene el peli-verde a Hao, él trata de comprender cómo es que por más que Hao trata de romperle su burbuja de cortesía llena de miel y flores, éste no muestra signos de odio o desprecio. —Desde que te dije aquello, no haces más que pasar de mí. —Sus muecas contraídas y su aura aturdida le hace ver frustrado.

Horo baja las escaleras, ha llegado una semana antes junto con Ren y Chocolove a limpiar la casa, espera, y se queda quieto y en silencio cuando Yoh le indica con la palma que espere y se calle. Él mismo detiene a Ren de bajar las escaleras y se quedan mirando la escena haciendo oídos sordos— Qué diminuto eres Lyserg Diethel… ¿Acaso no sabes decir otra cosa? —Suceda lo que suceda (ya que él tampoco oye a nadie en la casa y Anna selló sus poderes telepáticos), era mejor ignorar. Todos escuchaban, pero no actuaban, pensaban, pero no agregaban.

Entonces Lyserg tose,

 _se enfermó al siguiente día de haber llegado, porque sale descalzo a los jardines porque no encuentra sus zapatos, pero tampoco quiere que el mayor se pierda o se enferme. Esa noche, Anna obliga a Hao a bañar al inglés y a dormir con él, Hao no atiende, una, dos, tres inhalaciones muy largas y entonces le grita a ella en la cara que prefiere dormirse en la lluvia antes que con el peli-verde._

 _Yoh, por primera vez le grita que se calle, y Anna lo golpea,_ — _Anna siempre los golpea, pero ésta vez con una razón_ — _, e Yoh por primera vez sabe que lo tiene bien merecido… Le sella los poderes para que no intente huir y ellos se van._

— _No abras los ojos._

 _Lyserg no puede aunque quiera, Hao le quita la venda húmeda y con un poco de sangre junto con las ropas y abre el grifo del agua para que la tina se llene. Fausto no lo deja, por eso pone puntos extras en las suturas para que no pueda abrirlos, pero supone que el otro no lo sabe, porque no estuvo en la cirugía, así que no puede evitar decírselo. La venda sólo sirve para que la luz del día se amortigüe y no duela más._

 _Es incómodo estar frente a alguien y que ese alguien te esté mirando, sin embargo, tú no puedas mirarte. Hao no tiene especial cuidado con las heridas del cuerpo del peli-verde, se auto-mutiló y quemó una noche mientras mordía una almohada… Pero a pesar de que el agua caliente y el duro estropajo enjabonado le escosen las mallugaduras que no se habían sanado, no dijo nada; Hao lo mira, eso lo hizo por inercia darse cuenta que aunque trajera esas feas suturas sus ojos apuntaban en su dirección… ¿Siempre lo mira, a él?_

 _Sigue lavando, pero lo mira, y esos párpados no dejan de señalar en su dirección. Se turba y enjabona con más fuerza sin pensar. —Puedo hacerlo yo, no tienes por qué molestarte. —Una mano tantea la suya que está sobre los cabellos verdes… Intenta quitar la mano antes de que el inglés la retire de manera amable pero falla, y eso sólo enciende todo el odio dentro su cuerpo luego de observarlo intentar lavarse por sí mismo._

 _Hao puede comprobar el coraje con el que el menor se aferra las cosas, a pesar de no encontrar el jabón, lo retira, alegando que él solo puede. Esa noche, Hao se da la vuelta en el futón sobre el piso y mira a la puerta, Lyserg se queda en su cama, y a pesar de decir_ bunas noches _, no recibe contestación._

 _Esa noche Lyserg llora, no atiende a que puede estar haciendo ruido, tampoco le importa si sus vendas se humedecen y ahoga los gemidos contra la almohada. Si tiene suerte, tal vez al día siguiente ya no respire._ —Discúlpame Hao pero… ¿Por qué huyes? —Suelta con voz mortificada, cansada pero más que nada triste. Hao se levanta, trata de no hacer ruido pero el sillón cruje, espera unos segundos en silencio, sin moverse de su lugar esperando que olvide ese sonido antes de continuar.

Yoh quiere detenerlo, pero Anna no lo deja. —No lo hago, y deja de insistir conmigo, terminarás por causarme lástima. —Horo se lleva una mano a la boca al oír eso, él también es hijo del sol, no puede decir ese tipo de cosas. Tal vez Hao sí huya, tal vez sólo es renuente a la realidad, pero él es tan magnánimo y omnipotente que jamás lo admitirá, para cuando sale, Lyserg aún cree que está allí.

—Si tan sólo eso sintieras por mí, Hao…

Eso es suficiente, Horo se levanta y sale como alma que lleva el demonio hacia el jardín de atrás, Ren se levanta, inhala y exhala para no matar a alguien ahí, abre y cierra la puerta con fuerza _acaba de llegar_ —¿Lyserg? Hao se fue, es hora de tus medicamentos. —Lo toma de los hombros y lo gira sobre sus talones a la habitación de hadas y flores.

—Oh, debería buscarlo… Por favor permítame ir a buscarlo señor Ren.

—Primero toma tus medicinas, yo lo buscaré. —No lo hará, la imperiosa y demandante necesidad del inglés por el castaño ya es enfermiza, lo siguiente será que con una vara de acero ardiente el pequeño se marcará un gran HAO en el pecho. Alguien tiene que poner un límite. Una vez que lo encierra en su cuarto, respira, sístole, diástole, pero no sabe si el ruido lo hace él mismo o sus padres por lo que se calla y escucha.

* * *

—Hao. —Llama.

Hao mira al cielo, se acomoda en el árbol, espera, respira.

—¿Qué?

Uno, dos, tres, respira.

—Hola. —No va a contestar a algo tan estúpido.

Lyserg espera y agrega:

—¿Te quedarás aquí solo?

—¿Sí?

Lyserg espera, siempre espera, su rostro apunta donde el mayor, no dice nada. —Hao… No te estoy pidiendo que me ames… ¿Pero podrías darme una respuesta? —Hao recuerda sus años de gloria—. No importa si quisiera odiarme… Sólo que me lo digas.

Basta. ¿No puede el de cabello verde tener dignidad?

—Deja de rogarme… ¿Qué es lo que sigue? ¿Te pondrás de rodillas? —Ésta vez lo miró, pero ya molesto.

—No lo sé… ¿Quieres que lo esté?

Hao frunce el ceño, fea y peligrosamente al notar el rostro del inglés señalándolo, esa venda le hace ver casi _lindo._ Se baja del árbol, sin considerarlo, lo empuja contra el mismo, hace que su cabeza se golpeé contra la madera pero no puede importarle menos… Se acerca, aprovecha la nueva y bien adquirida discapacidad del otro, acaricia sus cabellos y los jala con fuerza, no hay contestación: —Tú lo que quieres es que te destruya. —Sonríe, y hace que sus labios rocen contra la mejilla del chico, puede notar el temblor en esa zona y el estremecimiento en el menudo cuerpo—. Que te doblegue hasta que no te quede nada y te arrastres hacia mí mientras ruegas y babeas por perdón.

Lo dice, porque lo cree firmemente… —Nadie es dispensable en ésta vida. —Lyserg lleva sus manos al rostro del mayor, o al menos trata de, inútil al fin, porque el otro se mueve—. Sé que suena egoísta, y tal vez no es lo que tú quieres, pero yo ya no concibo una vida sin siquiera intentarlo y aferrarme hasta el final. —lo enfrenta y poniendo en práctica sus palabras, lo busca y se aferra hasta el final. Quizá algún día le olvidaría, quizá.

—No soy homosexual Diethel, métete eso en la cabeza.

Lo deja ahí, sumido en su propio coma del cual no quiere salir: —Hao, sabes que me enamoré de ti… —Horo, que iba pasando por ahí, le acaricia los cabellos. No sonríe, no tiene ganas después de lo que vio, pero eso Lyserg no lo sabe, sólo conoce la caricia amable de las manos llenas de tierra del jardín.

—Disculpa, si no es mucha molestia… ¿Podrías llevarme a la iglesia?

* * *

—¿Madre superiora? —Llama a la mujer, su mano izquierda aún sigue en el mármol frío del piso, su derecha está atrapada entre su cuerpo y el de la mujer, sentados en el escalón, respira, se agita, vuelve a respirar y gime un poco… Su cabeza es mimada lentamente por la señora de avanzada edad, que lo recarga en su regazo—. ¿Por qué Dios no me creó mujer…?

Hao quien es tan magnánimo y omnipotente, en sus siglos de existencia había escuchado cosas estúpidas, morbosas y descabelladas… No lo admitirá tampoco, pero de entre todas esta es la que más perturbación le ha causado. —Sólo hazte cargo… —Escucha pero no atiende, se hace sordo a lo que su hermano le dice, da un paso al frente y aunque no pueden verlo, levanta la vista, observa el techo cubierto por finos vitrales de exquisitas figuras artísticas, cierra los ojos y desaparece.

—¿Por qué quieres eso, Lyserg? —La mujer pregunta, apretándolo con cuidado hacia su cuerpo cuando siente la venda de los ojos húmeda… No dice nada, espera, le acaricia en cabello y lo hombros, sonríe e internamente le reza al Señor por ese niño.

—Porque entonces sería perfecto para él…

* * *

 _Para Nagisa con cariño, porque nuestro odio por Lyserg no conoce límites.  
(¿?)._


End file.
